Infernal Heaven
by Shinigami-baka
Summary: C'était tout ce qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il représentait. Il était la vague impérieuse qui perpétuellement se fracasse contre la falaise. Et tout ça grâce à quoi ? Au paradis infernal dans lequel il s'est emmuré. UA


Salut les lecteurs. Me voici, cette fois-ci pour un petit OS qui se passe dans un univers alternatif et qui prend pour protagoniste un certain personnage de Bleach. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous à lire, en espérant que ça plaise de la manière que je me suis plu à l'écrire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, c'est con comme concept, hein... Un jour, on peut se mettre à courir partout et crever le lendemain comme un rat mort dans une bouche d'égout. Le pire c'est que la plupart du temps, on voit jamais sa propre fin. Jamais.  
Il soupire et lève les yeux vers le plafond, la faible lueur de l'ampoule donnant un aspect encore plus blafard à l'appartement, déjà miteux. Tss... Il n'est pas comme ces idiots qui ne font que danser avec la mort pour finalement retomber dans ses bras une fois la valse terminée ; la mort, lui, il la dépassait. Il la survolait de ses ailes fragiles et précaires, voulant traverser la falaise avant de s'écraser sur les rochers meurtriers. Il était comme Icare à tendre toujours plus haut dans les cieux, à fuir la cruelle réalité de ce monde pour les paradis artificiels.  
Il tâtonne le tiroir à côté de lui pendant plusieurs instants avant de sortir un téléphone et de le déverrouiller. Bordel... Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était resté dans ce trou à rat ? Trois mois ? Un an ? Deux ? Il frotta ses yeux rougis et écarta quelques mèches folles, ahuri. Merde, ces souvenirs étaient si confus dans sa tête... Il ne souvenait pratiquement plus de ce qu'il a fait durant ces dernières années. Il tira un petit sachet de son tiroir et l'observa de ses yeux gorgés de sang. Ouais... Tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était ça... Cette poudre qui te faisait planer pendant un période indéterminée avant de te détruire complètement. Ouais, cette poudre était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et puis, s'il ne souvenait plus de certains épisodes de sa vie, ça veut dire que ce n'était pas important que ça.  
Là, il plane. Amphet'. Crack. Coke. Ice. Pour lui, c'est devenu du pareil au même. Se défoncer le corps et l'esprit, c'est devenu une sorte de rituel afin de se trouver qu'il était encore vivant. Car dans la société, il n'était qu'une ombre. Il était de ceux qui erraient dans les ruelles sombres à la recherche d'un idéal inconnu, leurs vêtements amples cachant tout de leur silhouette. Il faisait parti des sans-visage, les oubliés, les reclus de la société. Ces putains de fantôme du monde dont on s'écartait sans faire attention.

Ça y est, il décroche de la réalité. Les contours de son appartement lui semble flous comme l'horizon en pleine mer lors d'un tempête. Il est comme la vague, lui. Fort. Dangereux. Suicidaire. À chaque mouvement, il se fracassait avec violence contre les rochers destructeurs avant de s'effacer dans la mer avant de recommencer, dans un cycle interminable. C'était tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il représentait. À l'image d'un tsunami, il était celui qui se détruisait en emportant dans sa vague destructrice des jeunes Yankees paumés. Se buter en détruisant les autres. Inlassablement. Alors il ricane, sa phrase fétiche tout aussi étrange que lui au bout de ses lèvres comme une cigarette à la bouche d'un fumeur. Ouais, dit Grimmjow en reprenant une dose toxique de son doux poison, faites gaffe à vos marmots, y a une alerte à la vague bleue !

Il rit un bon coup, sa voix rauque se répercutant entre les quatre murs au papier rongé par l'humidité. Puis il se calme, les effets de la drogue changeant si subitement l'humeur de son esprit dérangé. Car oui, ce toxico admettait être un putain de désiquilibré ! Un esprit saint dans un corps saint ? C'était des conneries pour lui ! Y avait qu'à regarder ses muscles puissants dont les veines ressortaient à force d'injections. Il était beau, Grimmjow. Normal, c'était une panthère. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il vous regardait avec insistance pour ensuite continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était. L'air sauvage qui émanait de lui, de sa tignasse électrique jusqu'à sa démarche virile en passant par son attitude rustre.

Grimmjow était de ces gens qui obtenaient sans rien demander. Après tout, est-ce que c'était sa faute à lui, s'il possédait une grande carrure ? Les gens pouvaient en dire ce qu'ils pensent, il s'en fichait totalement. De toute façon, il était bien loin de tout ça maintenant. C'étaient juste des attributs superficiels dont s'était affublé l'homme pour se sentir moins vide. Pourtant il avait beau se sentir au-dessus de ces conneries, il se sentait un trou à la poitrine. Il abandonna cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ce n'était pas sa réalité, c'était celle des autres. Sa réalité, c'était ces foutus paradis artificiels qui le détruisaient tout en l'emmenant au septième ciel.

Il continue toujours de flotter et fume un nouveau joint en basculant la tête sur le dossier de son canapé au cuir déguelasse. Ça y est, la vague s'abat une nouvelle fois sur la roche escarpée dangereusement. Le cycle éternel et infâme recommence et il sent ses ailes fragiles le pousser toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin.

Il était la vague éternelle. Son nom ? Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Et il était la Destruction...


End file.
